In love with my Best friend?
by starninja3395
Summary: "A girl and boy cant be best friends with out one falling in love with the other" Rangiku reads this in a magazine & is determined to prove to her Taichou that it's true. Rangiku is a woman with a plan, will she be able to prove this statement true and get 5th's FukuTaichou together with her Taichou? Or will Toshiro prove to Rangiku that it isn't true... Who will be right?
1. Rangiku's Plan

**Hello! StarNinja here and I bring to you my newest Fanfic, "In love with my best friend?" My newest little HitsuHina comedy, Romance Fic :) For any of you that have read "Face your Fear" My other Hitsuhina fanfic, I know I haven't updated for ages buuut, the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest Fanfic~ ;) Inspired by a post I seen on Facebook.**

**Disclaimer- I Dont own Bleach.. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfics ;)**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 1- Rangiku's plan**

The 10th Division office was pretty quiet. The 10th Divisions Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya was at his desk, working on his paperwork. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, until...

"Oh Taichou~!" The beautiful strawberry blonde, the FukuTaichou of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto called over to her Taichou. The said Taichou, who was currently sat at his desk, working away, trying his best to complete the day's paperwork, though his FukuTaichou was making it hard as she kept interrupting him. Annoyed, he sighed. Not even bothering to look up as he carried on writing.

Rangiku had been bothering him about every 10 minutes for about the last hour, telling him 'Facts' from the magazine she was currently reading. Toshiro had been trying to put up with it but his fuse was running short as she once again interrupted him.

"What is it this time, Matsumoto?" He asked, quickly glancing up at his FukuTaichou who was currently lying on the office couch, a magazine in her hands and a smile on her face; care free, even though there was a stack of paperwork on her desk waiting to be completed.

In one swift motion, she was up on her feet, looking at the magazine in her hands as she walked over to his desk.

"Look what it says here, Taichou!~" She said in a sing song voice, leaning against the side of his desk, her eyes scanning the words in the magazine.

Annoyed from all the interrupting she was doing, he took a breath, setting his pen down and looking up at her, his icy blue green eyes giving her a stern look.

"What is it this time, Matsumoto? Can't you see I'm trying to work..? Something you should also be doing.." He grumbled slightly, crossing his arms and awaiting her to speak. The FukuTaichou completely ignored him as she squealed slightly over something she read.

"Oh, who cares about work Taichou? Listen to this~!.. It says right here, I quote" She cleared her voice before she started talking again. " 'A girl and boy cant be best friends as one will always fall in love with the other' ...How kawaii is that~?! So romantic~" The strawberry blonde giggled lightly to herself as the small Taichou furrowed his eyebrows.

"You do realise that half of those 'facts' in that magazine aren't true, Matsumoto... And I also really don't care what it says in there." He stated, picking up his pen and ignoring his FukuTaichou who pouted slightly at him, closing her magazine, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really, Taichou? Ne, when did you become an expert on romance then~?" She asked a slightly smug smile forming on her lips as the small white haired Taichou stopped what he was doing, looking up at his FukuTaichou.

"N-Nani? I never said that.. But it's obvious some of them aren't true, there are plenty of best friends around who are guys and girls and they aren't 'In love' with each other.." He stated with a small frown, getting agitated with his FukuTaichou. Rangiku simply chuckled, patting the small Taichou on the head who frowned more deeply at her actions.

"Oh Taichou, Taichou, Taichou.." She shook her head with a sigh. "You really can be clueless~" She chuckled, crossing her arms. A tick mark appeared on the said Taichous head.

"How am I 'Clueless'..?" He growled out quietly.

"They may start off as best friends, but, from what I've seen, they always fall in love~" She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Fine then. Give me an example.." He said, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms. The FukuTaichou grinned slightly.

"No problem~! Hmm... Rukia-Chan and Abarai" She nodded. "There's a definite one" She chuckled as her Taichou furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Kuchiki and Abarai are together..?" He asked as Rangiku shook her head.

"No no, not yet they aren't, but come on Taichou!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Even you must of noticed that one~" Toshiro kept quiet, knowing she was right about that one. The amount of times he had witnessed them hopelessly flirting with each other without either really even noticing.

"Fine. Give me another 'example' then.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, just wanting to get back on with his paperwork.

"Hmm~" Rangiku grinned slightly, tapping her chin in thought. "Orihime-chan and Ichigo~!" She nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Inoue and Kurosaki...?" He blinked, not believing this. "And how do you 'know' this then?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they're friendship has grown over time and first, Orihime told me she loves Ichigo and second, Rukia-Chan said she heard Ichigo mumbling about Orihime-Chan in his sleep~" She said victoriously. The young Taichou sighed.

"So just because you managed to name two sets of people, it automatically makes this true..?" He asked, not looking impressed with having his time wasted over this.

"...Gin and I were another example.." She said quietly with a small sad smile. Seeing his FukuTaichou's attitude change, his eyes widened slightly, he hadn't meant to upset her.

"Y-Yeah, but Hinamori and I aren't 'in love'" He stated which seemed to cheer the FukuTaichou up as a grin grew on her face.

"Nope~ yours is an example too~" She said with a wink. Toshiro froze slightly and looked at her, a light blush on his face at the thought.

"N-Nani?! We aren't 'in love' I don't love her, she doesn't love me.. I love her like a sister. That's all." He stated, highly annoyed at his FukuTaichou, picking up his pen and carrying on with his paperwork again.

"Yours in defiantly an example" Rangiku said lightly with a gentle smile. The Taichou growled as he gripped his pen tightly in his hand.

"A girl and a boy can be best friends with out falling in love with the other! And as I said, mine and Hinamori's is an example. Your stupid 'girly magazine' is wrong on most things, so it's not like its going to be right on that either. Now, leave or do your paperwork, Matsumoto!" He snapped annoyed as the FukuTaichou held her hands up defensively.

"Alight alright, jeez Taichou, calm down ...I'll just have to prove to you that I'm right~" She said with a small grin, ruffling his hair before running out the office.

Toshiro closed his eyes, annoyed. She always had to prove she was right. Even when she wasn't. Annoyed that his time had been wasted, her paperwork wasn't complete and she had accused him of being in love with his child hood friend, the young Taichou did the only thing that made sense to do...

"MATSUMOTO!"

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Making her way through the 10th Division, the strawberry blonde flinched slightly as she heard her name being shouted.

"Taichou really needs to calm down sometimes, he's always so uptight.." She mumbled to herself being tapping her chin.

"Now.. To prove him wrong.. And I know just the person to help me~" She chuckled. Lost in thought, she didn't see the small figure walking towards her and crashed right into them, causing the small person to fall backwards.

"Oh my! Gomen!" She said blinking before she noticed who it was. "Momo-Chan~!" She said, smiling down at the girl who was now sat on the floor, rubbing her behind.

"Ow..." The small FukuTaichou mumbled under her breath before blinking up at the sound of her name. "Eh? Rangiku-san!" She replied as Rangiku held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Gomen about that Momo-Chan, I wasn't paying attention" Rangiku said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, its fine, Rangiku-san, no harm done" She smiled up at the older FukuTaichou who nodded, also thinking of how good timing this was.

"So, Momo-Chan, what are you doing here?" She asked, as Momo straightened her clothing.

"Ano, I was just on my way to see Shiro-chan" she replied with a smile. A small grin came onto Rangikus face. 'Perfect' she thought.

"A-Ano.. Is everything okay, Rangiku-san?" The peach asked slightly nervously after seeing the expression on the strawberry blondes face.

"Eeh? Oh, everything's just perfect Momo-Chan~! Now go and see Taichou, Oh, just a warning, Taichou may be in a little bit of a mood~" She chuckled, but before Momo could ask her why, the FukuTaichou had Shunpoed off. Shrugging it off, she carried on towards Toshiro's office.

Arriving at the office, Momo timidly knocked on the door, she waited until she heard a muffled come in before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hey, Shiro-chan!" She said cheerfully with a smile on her face as she walked over to his desk.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou.." He muttered, glancing at her as he continued to write. She stopped beside him and peered slightly over his shoulder as a silence grew.

"Eh, sooo, what are you doing?" Momo asked and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like? Bed Wetter.." he said as he continued, Momo pouted.

"I was just trying to make conversation and I don't do that anymore!" she whined slightly, crossing her arms. The small Taichou let out a small smile.

"Ok ok, so why are you here..?" Toshiro asked, placing his pen down, turning to face her.

"Ano, I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd come and see you.. Is that ok?" she asked slightly nervously, fiddling with her fingers. Toshiro rolled his eyes again.

"Of course, Baka. I don't mind.." He stated with a small smirk as Momo crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

"I-I'm not a baka!" She stated back, though she stuttered slightly, causing a faint smile to come onto Toshiro's face.

"I know" He replied as Momo leaned slightly against his desk.

"Why are you teasing me?" She whined slightly. A chuckle escaped Toshiro's lips.

"Gomen, I guess I just needed to do something to take my mind off things, I didn't mean to offend you.." He said with a soft tone. Momo gave a smile back, hugging her arms.

"You didn't, its fine Shiro-chan! Ne, is something wrong? Rangiku-san said you were in a mood" She tilted her head slightly, looking at him curiously. The white haired Taichou sighed, rubbing his Temples.

"Ano, what did she do this time?" The small FukuTaichou asked, resting her hands on his desk as she looked at him curiously.

"She just always thinks she's right, even though she can't prove it" he sighed annoyed, closing his eyes.

"Eh, what was it about this time...?" Momo asked and Toshiro frowned with a sigh.

"She seems to think that a girl and a boy cant be best friends without falling in love with each other, just because it said so in her stupid 'girly magazine'" He stated, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Momo couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The small Taichou raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Ne, You're all annoyed over something she read out of a 'stupid girly magazine' isn't that a little childish, Shiro-chan?" The small FukuTaichou asked with a light giggle. Toshiro frowned deeply before a small smile formed on his face.

"I guess it kind of is, but she isn't going to give up until she's some how proven it even though it's not true" Toshiro stated with a sour expression.

"Yeah but it's not true, she can't prove something that's not true" Momo stated and Toshiro shrugged.

"Yeah, I know its not, me and you are best friends and we're not in love, but Rangiku still thinks she's right" Toshiro sighed and Momo smiled again.

"Yeah, but Rangiku always thinks she right" Momo pointed out and Toshiro sighed.

"True" he grumbled as he carried on writing. Momo smiled happily, stood by his side.

The busty FukuTaichou of the 10th arrived at her destination, knocking on the wooden door that was in front of her, waiting for a signal to enter.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Come in" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door as she opened it and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Matsumoto-Chan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The person said a grin on his face as he rested his head on his hands.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with a little plan of mine~" She smiled at the person as she walked over to his desk.

"And what kinda plan would this be?" He looked at the woman curiously.

"Well, I told my Taichou I'd prove a point to him so... "She started with a slight grin.

"And how am I gonna help you prove this point?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to help me get your FukuTaichou and my Taichou together~" She smiled. Shinji Hirako, the Taichou of the 5th Division grinned.

"So are you in~" Rangiku asked with a smile.

"I'm in" He replied with a slight grin.

* * *

**Taichou – Captain**

**FukuTaichou – Lieutenant**

**Nani – What**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Ano – Um or Uh**

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter shall be up within the next week and thats were the real fun begins xD**

**So, who do you agree with? Rangiku – "A girl and a boy cant be best friends with out one falling in love with the other"**

**Or Toshiro – "A girl and boy can be best friends with out falling in love" **

**Let me know in a review, and also let me know what you thought ;) **

**I personally agree with Toshiro, but for this Fanfic, Ill agree with Ran. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!~**


	2. Plan Number 1

**Hey Minna!~ How are you all? I bring to you, the next chapter of 'In love with my best friend?' Thank you too 'Yuki Candy Heart' and 'Saxophone' For reviewing! I appreciate it! ^_^**

**And I completely agree with you that a girl and a boy can be best friends without falling in love, I have a few boy best friends. Anyway! This chapter isn't really too long, but the next one will be, so I hop you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, duuuh~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 2 – Plan Number 1**

The small FukuTaichou of the 5th division yawned, stretching her arms out in front of herself before putting her pen down. A large pile of completed paperwork by her side.

"Ah, I'm glad that's over, now I can relax for a while" She said with a small smile, standing up and stretching her arms above her head with a slight groan. Stiff from sitting in the chair for so long.

"Not quite yet, Momo-Chan" She heard a voice say, turning, she seen her Taichou entering the office, a small pile of paperwork in his arms as he headed to his desk.

"Eh, what is it you'd like me to do, Hirako-Taichou?" Momo asked politely as she looked at her Taichou with a small smile.

"If you wouldn't mind, could ya' please deliver these papers, I need someone trustworthy to do it" He said, giving her a smile as he placed the papers on his desk, collecting some others and setting them on top of the small pile.

"Ah, of course Hirako-Taichou!" Momo said with a smile as she walked over to his desk.

"Ah, great to hear, Momo-Chan! I appreciate it! Good to see you finished all the paperwork too" He grinned slightly at her as she smiled back.

"Of course, Ano, so where am I delivering these to?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him curiously.

"In order, squads 3, 6, 9 and 10" He replied as he picked up the pile, placing it into Momo's arms who blinked looking at the pile, making sure she remembered.

"Okay, Im on it Hirako-Taichou!" She nodded as Shinji clapped his hands.

"I knew I could rely on you! Take the rest of the day off when you're finished" He said with a wink as Momo blinked.

"Eh, are you sure?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Of course, there isn't really much to be done around here anyway, since you finished all the paperwork, go and enjoy yourself!" He said as he sat down at his desk, pulling his phone out.

"Ah, Domo Arigatou Hirako-Taichou!" She smiled happily with a small bow before running out of the office.

'The rest of the day off ne? I wonder what I should do... Well, since squad 10's the last squad I have to deliver too, maybe I should visit Shiro-chan!' Momo thought with happy smile as she carefully shunpoed towards squad 3, careful not to drop or lose any of the paperwork.

Arriving at squad 3, Momo headed towards the office and luckily for her, on the way there, she spotted a familiar face.

"Kira-kun!" She shouted over to the blonde FukuTaichou who was carrying a few books, not too far ahead of her. At the sound of his name he turned around, spotting her, he gave a small smile.

"Hello, Hinamori, what are you doing here?" He asked, as Momo quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Eh, I was just delivering some paperwork" She nodded to the pile in her arms and Izuru's gaze followed it.

"So I see, want me to take some off your hands?" He asked with a gently smile as Momo nodded.

"Yes please!" Izuru couldn't help but laugh slightly at that as he took the papers for squad 3 off the top of the pile.

"Will you be alright taking the rest to wherever you have to go?" He asked, as he added the paperwork he had taken to the books he was carrying. Momo nodded with a smile up to him.

"Hai, I'll be fine, Arigatou Kira-kun! Ill see you later!" She said happily to her old academy friend before shunpoing away. Izuru watched her leave with a small smile.

Momo decided, to travel by the roof tops as she made her way to her next destination, not having to worry about avoiding people. 'Just think, soon you'll be finished and you'll have the rest of the day to relax!" Momo thought happily as she delivered the rest of the papers.

Soon enough, Momo was on her way towards the 10th Division, a smile on her face as she finally got there, heading towards the office, but before she could knock on the door, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled down a corridor and into a room. Momo let out a squeal of surprise as she dropped the paperwork. After being dragged into the room, Momo quickly spun around to see the grinning face of 10ths FukuTaichou.

"Hello Momo-Chan~ Ne, I thought we could have a little talk" She said with a smile as she sat Momo down who looked at her curiously.

"Ano, what about, Rangiku-san?" She asked, a little nervously.

"I was thinking of setting you up on a blind date~!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toshiro was quietly sat at his desk, writing his paperwork. 'For once, peace and quiet' He thought as he wrote before glancing up at his FukuTaichou desk. A frown instantly coming onto his face. 'If only she would do her paperwork' he sighed, knowing how much of a mission that would be. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a squeal outside the office door. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at the door curiously. 'That sounded a lot like Momo...' He thought to himself as he stood up, walking towards the door.

He opened it to see sheets of paperwork fluttering to the floor, some already laying there. He sighed as he bent down, picking up the sheets. He couldn't have someone coming around and seeing the paperwork all scattered in the hall. Especially if it's something important. He collected all the sheets of paperwork, taking them into his office and placing them on the desk with a sigh.

"So, paperwork being delivered but no one there..?" He then remembered the squeal he heard and he narrowed his eyes as he walked out the office.

"Or a deliverer that was stolen away..." He started walking down one of the halls before he heard an unusually loud voice speaking. His eyebrow twitched as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Of course, who else would it possibly be...?" He stated in a low voice as he headed towards his FukuTaichou room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"E-Eh?! Nani?!" The small FukuTaichou of the 5th division exclaimed, a slightly shocked look on her face. Rangiku simply chuckled.

"What's the matter, Momo-Chan? Don't you want to go on a date?" Rangiku asked, as she blinked, staring the girl down.

"A-Ano... I-I'm not sure Rangiku-san..." Mom said nervously, as she fiddled with her fingers, a little embarrassed about the situation.

"Aw, come one Momo-Chan~!" Rangiku whined, pouting and giving her puppy eyes. "I found the perfect guy for you!~"

"I-I don't know..." Momo said, nervously, not wanting to. Luckily for her, a knock on the door stopped Rangiku from talking as it opened to reveal the small Taichou, a tick mark on his forehead, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Matsumoto... What is the meaning of this..?" Toshiro asked in a low voice. A nervous smile came onto Rangikus face as she tapped her fingers together, looking at her Taichou.

"W-Well Taichou, you see... I was trying to set Momo-Chan up on a blind date~!" She exclaimed with a sheepish smile as Momo blushed in embarrassment. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at his FukuTaichou, not looking too happy.

"It sounded more like you were forcing her..." He stated as Rangiku gave a nervous chuckle.

"More like persuading~ Anyway Taichou, what's it to you, ne?" She asked, with a slightly smug smile. Toshiro seemed a little taken back by that.

"She's my childhood friend. I don't want my loud obnoxious FukuTaichou annoying her." He said stubbornly, giving her a stern look. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going. Come on, Hinamori" He said as he turned his gaze on the peach who had been keeping quiet. She quickly jumped up and walked quickly out of the room. Toshiro sent one more glare at his FukuTaichou before leaving the room after the small FukuTaichou.

Watching them leave, Rangiku grinned, pulling out a notepad and pen.

'_Day 1: Momo-Chan didn't like the idea of a blind date, could that be because she's already interested in someone else? Such as a small white haired Taichou? Taichou didn't like the idea of Momo going on a date and got very over protective, using the old "She's my childhood friend" excuse. When will they open their eyes? Rangiku Matsumoto. Xoxo.' _

Rangiku wrote, closing her notebook with a smile. 'Time for plan two~' She thought. 'I think it's about time, I threw another party~'

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Taichou – Captain**

**FukuTaichou- Lieutenant**

**Nani- What**

**Minna- Everyone**

**Ano- Um or Uh**

**Arigatou- Thank you**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter wasn't particularly interesting, but next chapter, will be the party, and I have a lot of plans for Rangiku to use, so I hop you stick with me and read the nextchapter, which is the party! **

**Anyway, I would love it if you were to review, and tell me your favourite part, Id love to know ^_^**

**Arigatou for reading! See you all soon!**


End file.
